terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iroba
Iroba is one of the thirty provinces of Norik. With a population of 16,000,000, Iroba is the second most populous of Norik's traditionally Northerner provinces - after Mikrit Vassar - and the one with the highest number of Northerners, over 13,000,000. It is Norik's tenth-largest province by population. Porosa, its capital, is the nation's fourth-largest city, with a population of 2,700,000. Iroba has been inhabited by the First People of Norik for thousands of years, and is named for the powerful Iroba confederacy that held out agains the Noriki Empire for hundreds of years. It is the homeland of the Irqut tongue, which is one of the province's two official languages. Today, it it faces a stark divide between the highly urban and progressive city of Porosa and the isolated, sparsely populated rural areas of the state, which are among the poorest regions of the country. The state has a history of nationalism and socialism. It was a leader in the Purple Revolution, when Porosa declared itself to be the Free Commune of Porosa under a Haastian anarchist government, and is currently one of two states in Norik to have some limited degree of autonomy, with its own parliament known as the Vedda that governs the state under accordance with Noriki national law. History Iroba Geography Iroba Government Iroba is the only province of Norik to have its own parliament, the Vedda. The Vedda is also among the world's most radically liberal and socialist political entities, in stark contrast to the harshly conservative Rava, the parliament of Norik. The largest party in the Vedda is the Anarchist Party of Iroba, which finds itself based in the urban proletariat of Porosa and the surrounding area, who are highly politically active; unlike other governing bodies which are largely filled with wealthy career politicians, the majority of members of the Vedda were originally workers. The Vedda consists of one hundred members - thirty-two elected by the people of Porosa (23), Bokrubyk (4), Ugai (2), Akrit (2), and Dyr (1), and sixty-eight representing each of the communitarit ''of the province. These ''communitarit ''are small, agrarian regions, each with an ''aqoqba, or governing council, comprised of active and politically interested members of the local community. The ''aqoqba ''manages the agriculture production and selects one member through general consensus to represent the ''communitarit ''in the Vedda in Iroba. Iroba is the only province of Norik to have universal healthcare, provided directly by the provincial government, as well as mandatory public education. Private Masctist education is nominally illegal in the province, which directly contradicts Noriki national law, a fact that has led to quite a bit of conflict between the Vedda and the Rava. Every legal resident of Iroba is entitled to food and housing, which consumes the vast majority of the provincial budget. Much of peripheral Porosa is composed of blocks of free public housing - large, blockish, identical structures that provide little more than basic shelter to their inhabitants. In addition, a certain percentage of the food produced by each ''communitarit - ''most grain, barley, and corn - are rationed away for free at local markets, while more luxurious food items must be bought.